


Pretty Poison

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Crazy Love [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well I’d like to be kissed but if you had something else in mind I'm all ears.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. I'm almost tempted to give them their own sub-verse but I think that’s bad luck. I’ll just keep telling the stories they tell me right here.

The downstairs was dimly lit when Megan and Hotch walked into the condo. It was just after nine o’clock; they’d finally gone to the movies. It was their third date in as many weeks. Hotch even took her out last Saturday, which was Valentine’s Day. He wasn’t sure if he was going to do that…didn’t want Megan to think something was happening that wasn’t. She actually took it all in stride; it was just another Saturday to her.

She paid for half of their dinner at the Chinese buffet. Hotch insisted that he could cover it but Megan was just as insistent. He finally gave in. Then they went to the arcade and spent a couple of hours playing video games. Hotch couldn’t believe a girl liked video games so much, especially things like Street Fighter but Megan told him they were an awesome escape. He wasn’t even mad when she kicked his ass a few times. Actually, it was kind of hot.

This weekend they’d gone to the movies to see _Fallen_. Hotch bought the tickets and Megan paid for the concessions. He could tell having to sit still and be quiet was not her strong suit. She’d already begun fidgeting during the previews. But soon the movie sucked her in and Megan was enraptured.

Hotch thought it was OK…he thought watching Megan was more engrossing than watching Denzel Washington battle a demon. After the movie they walked over to the train (there was no station in Georgetown) and rode back to Foggy Bottom. Megan and her mother lived in the Watergate East Building, which was one of the ritziest in the city. It was a far cry from his family home in The Palisades.

As Hotch stood in the dimly lit foyer he could see why. Megan told him that her mother won the condo in the divorce and that was about all she got. Her father’s attorney, also known as one of the only women on Earth he wasn’t fucking, helped screw his wife and daughter six ways till Sunday. It wasn’t that Hotch didn’t believe her but still, this was a nice place to lay your head.

“Do you want something to drink?” Megan asked, turning on the kitchen light.

“Water is fine.”

She nodded and went to the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of water and a can of Coke. Once the light was off again, Hotch followed her through the living room and up the stairs. Her bedroom was the first one at the top. She walked in and turned on the lamp.

“You can get comfortable.” She said, unzipping her boots and pulling them off. Then she took off her blue bubble jacket with the fur hooded collar and threw it across an overstuffed lounge chair.

Hotch was more careful with his peacoat. He took his time looking around her room and Megan didn’t seem to mind. Maroon, white, and black were her color schemes. Her walls were maroon with white trim. The furniture, Hotch could tell most of it was from Ikea because Emily Prentiss was his sister, was black.

Above Megan’s bed was an ‘Imagine’ poster from Strawberry Fields. There was also a poster by the closet door of three ballerinas from the ankles down in toe shoes. He did know how much she’d wanted to be a prima ballerina as a little girl. She studied dance until she was 13 and moved from Dallas to DC. She had a poster for a movie called _Heavenly Creatures_ and one of _Elizabeth_ with Cate Blanchett.

Her bedspread was maroon with black dragons on it and he watched her sit Indian style on her bed. Turning back to her bookshelves, Hotch’s fingers ran over many books on a variety of subjects. She liked suspense thrillers and historical romance. She also seemed to enjoy biographies, classic literature, and varied poetry. Hotch grabbed a book called _Poison Throughout the Centuries_. He turned, holding it up for her.

“You like poison?” he asked.

“It’s my preferred method.” She replied, opening her Coke.

“Your preferred method of what?” he asked.

“Execution and demise.”

He looked at her, studied her beautiful face. Megan almost wore a smile and it made Hotch want to kiss her. He’d only kissed her once; it had been awesome. He wanted to again but couldn’t seem to find the right time to do it. Morgan told him there was no point in saying goodnight if you weren't going to try to get a kiss in. Hotch refused to listen to a 14 year old, even if he was smarter than him on the subject of girls.

“Well, it’s a lot less messy than some other methods I know of.” He said.

“Exactly.” Her smile grew. “Come over here, Aaron.”

“Why?” he had no idea what made him ask such a silly question.

“Well, I’d like to be kissed but if you had something else in mind I'm all ears.”

Hotch grinned, dimples poking into his cheeks. He put the book back where it belonged and moved over to the bed. Megan leaned back on her pillows; Hotch wrapped his arms around her. Their second kiss was sweet and passionate.

Megan’s mouth still tasted of buttered popcorn and Coke. Then he kissed her nose. She laughed some as she ran her fingers through his black hair. Hotch moved his lips over hers, shrinking back some when she bit him.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked before her tongue ran over the wound.

“I'm OK.” He took it like a man.

“Are you sure?” her hands moved down, over his shoulder blades, down to the small of his back, and even further down to squeeze his ass. When Hotch moaned, Megan felt victorious.

“Yeah.” he nodded. “I'm just gonna kiss you again.”

“And I’ll keep my teeth to myself…for the time being.”

Hotch didn’t know why hearing that made him shiver but it did. He held her tighter to him, kissing until they were both breathless. He didn’t object when Megan pulled his green sweater over his head. Her black sweater came off next. Hotch gasped when he saw her pink see-through bra.

“I can…” Damn, he was a little speechless.

“Yeah, you can.” Megan laughed and it actually sounded genuine in her ears. “Do you want to touch me, Aaron? Do you want me to touch you?”

“Is you mom…I don’t want to get caught.”

“Who knows when she’s coming home. She's on the hunt for a husband; it’s a time consuming job.”

“I'm sure.” Hotch smirked.

“So we can do whatever we want to.” She took his face in her hands. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Um…”

Hotch cleared his throat. He gave her a nervous smile before sitting up on the bed. Megan just looked at him. She looked at him as if she wanted to dissect him. Not literally, of course, but get inside his mind and read his thoughts. There was this part of him that actually wanted to open the door for her.

“I know, I know, what 16 year old boy doesn't want to rip a girl’s clothes off, right?”

“Hmm, well I'm sure there are some who don’t.” Megan replied. “There are those who want to rip a boy’s clothes off for instance.”

“I'm not gay.” Hotch said, not intending for his voice to go up an octave.

“I know that.”

“How do you know?”

“I know because kissing me and seeing my breasts made your cock hard. That’s a sure sign.”

“Oh…yeah.” he blushed a little.

She sat up too, putting her arms around his neck.

“You're an intriguing boy, Aaron Hotchner, and that intrigues me. I want to fuck tonight but if you don’t want to that’s OK. We can watch TV; we can do whatever you want. I just like spending time with you.”

 _If only you knew_ , Megan thought, _this is a rare thing indeed_. It wasn’t often that she wanted to spend time with anyone. She knew she needed to spread her wings more, being alone too much left her to dark and ridiculous thoughts. There was this part of her that was so sick of that. She could still be herself with Hotch but she also wasn’t alone anymore. While she knew it was too good to be true for long, it was true now. That was all that mattered.

“That would be OK?” Hotch asked. “I mean, I really want to get to know you better. I've enjoyed the time we’ve spent together so far and I don’t want to rush things. Crazy things can happen when you rush things.”

“I don’t disagree.”

“You don’t?”

“No.” she shook her head. “We can just talk if you want.”

Usually she wanted to fuck and then they could go home. She never even cared if she saw them again, and often she didn’t. But it had been a while since she’d done her ‘whoring’ as she called it. Aaron Hotchner wasn’t like those other guys though; she knew that. She knew it even more in the past 10 minutes.

The idea of waiting to get her hands on his luscious body wasn’t the best news she had all day but she believed he was worth waiting for. It seemed as if he felt the same way about her. Sighing, she pulled him back down on the bed and relaxed in his arms. Hotch wrapped her up in his embrace.

“Why poison?” he asked.

“What?”

“Why is poison your preferred method?”

“Honestly?”

“Yes. I want you to talk to me, Megan.”

“Well, there are a million different kinds of poison. There are things that we use in everyday life that in large doses can kill you. Herbs, elixirs, and even common household cleaners are quite deadly and I find that fascinating. Some poisons can't even be detected during an autopsy unless the pathologist is looking for them specifically. Did you know that even oils from the most beautiful flowers and plants are poisonous?”

“I know things like hemlock are poisonous but not much more than that. It’s not my area of expertise. Did you read all of that?”

“Yeah. I have lots of books on poison. I'm also fascinated by 19th and early 20th century torture methods. That is some fascinating stuff.”

“How did you get into this stuff?” he asked.

“I don’t remember, probably something I saw on TV.” She lied. She knew exactly when she got into poisoning; it was right after her father left. She wanted to kill him in a way no one could detect. As for the torture, reading about it made her not want to do it to herself.

She’d cut herself a few times in her early teens, just to see the blood and feel the pain. She needed to feel something so she wouldn’t be a sociopath. But she soon replaced that with loveless sex and reading. It didn’t work for many…it worked for her. “What fascinates you, Aaron?”

Hotch just started talking. He never really talked about himself; his thoughts and interests. It wasn’t even that he wanted to be secretive. Sometimes he was so desperate to speak and share, Hotch thought he might explode.

Tonight, lying in Megan’s bed, he just told her things. He talked about the books he liked, his favorite films, and his nearly encyclopedic knowledge on all things X-Men. Megan, to her infinite credit, actually seemed to give a damn. Then her mother came in and scared Hotch witless.

“Did you knock?” Megan asked in an incredulous tone.

“Yes. I guess you were too wrapped up in your guest to notice.”

“We…we weren't doing anything ma'am.” Hotch stammered, sitting up.

“She knows that, Aaron. You’re fully dressed and I'm nearly so.”

“I just wanted to let you know that I was home.” Her mother said.

“Earlier than usual…slow night.”

“There seems to be a small band of men out there who want to wait; get to know each other better.”

“You don’t say?” Megan smirked.

“Yes darling, apparently it’s true. So mama will wait because he's loaded, lonely, and nearly attractive. This might be it; I have a good feeling. Your father may have left me high and dry, the son of a bitch, but I've still got it.” she fluffed her auburn hair. “Don’t make too much noise in here. I had a long night and I need some quiet.”

“But mama, Hotch squeals when we fuck.”

“Megan!” he exclaimed, looking at her with wide hazel eyes.

She placed a gentle hand on his arm and winked. Then she focused on her mother again.

“Then no fucking, darling…mama needs rest. Kiss, kiss.”

“Goodnight, mama.”

The beautiful redhead nodded, waved with her finger, and closed the door.

“What just happened?” Hotch asked after a short silence.

“That whirling dervish is also known as Melinda Sue Templeton, formerly Kane. Mama’s on the prowl and she’s a bit single-minded when husband hunting. I think she might be closer than ever. It’s been 5 years since the divorce; she’s almost 40. The red hair is new; she's a natural blonde like me. In Texas, blondes have more fun. Up north dark hair conveys intelligence and privilege. I like it.”

“Your mom’s alright with us just having sex?”

“My mother’s alright with everything.” Megan shrugged. “That’s my lot in life.”

“If I apologize would that be condescending?” Hotch asked.

“Probably…but it also proves that you're a nice guy. Sorry she ruined our evening.”

“No she didn’t.” Hotch shook his head. “I had such an awesome time. I should probably head home though. It’s getting late.”

Megan nodded, hating the idea of letting him go and being alone again. She promised herself that she wouldn’t be clingy though. That kind of thing freaked guys out and she wasn’t the psycho girlfriend type anyway. Those shenanigans took way more energy than Megan ever cared to exert over a man. She replaced them, not chased them. So she kissed his cheek, got up from the bed, and slipped her sweater over her head. Then she handed Hotch his sweater.

“Thank you.” he got redressed too.

They walked down the stairs holding hands and that made Megan feel nice. Hotch smiled at her when they got to the front door.

“Maybe next time we won't be interrupted.” She said.

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“Goodnight, Aaron Hotchner.”

Megan’s kiss was chaste but she still shivered when he stroked her cheek.

“I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yes you will. Be safe getting home.”

Hotch gave her one more kiss and then Megan opened the door. She stood there as he walked to the elevator, waiting until he was inside to close the door.

“He's quite handsome.”

“Oh my God,” Megan grabbed her chest. “You scared me.”

“I don’t think that’s ever happened before.” Melinda walked into the kitchen and made a gin and tonic. “You're too hyper vigilant. Is he your boyfriend?”

“He's just a boy…we go to school together.”

“Are you fucking him?”

Megan sighed, getting a small glass of coconut rum to go with her Coke.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What? Darling, you always want to talk about it.”

“Well…”

“Oh my God, Megan, don’t tell me. Megan Claire Kane, do you have feelings for this boy? What have I told you a million times, darling? The only thing that can happen when feelings get involved is that you get hurt. You have to stay in control…feelings mess up everything. I didn’t go through all that I have so you can end up in the same predicament.”

“It’s not as if I'm going to marry Hotch or something.” Megan replied. “And I don’t have feelings for him.”

“Promise me.” Melinda put her drink down and caressed her daughter’s face. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, honey.”

“Wow mama,” Megan’s voice was deadpan. “That sounded damn near genuine.”

“You are such a cynic.” Her mother rolled her eyes. “I think you got that from your father.”

“I'm nothing like him.” she fought the urge to slap her mother across the face.

“Oh calm down, Norma Desmond. I'm going to take my bath. I'm sure you're going upstairs to moon over that boy. Just be careful, guys at that age are all the same. Whatever game he’s playing he might be good at it but they're all the same.”

Megan watched her walk away. It took all the strength she had not to walk up behind her and beat her about the head until she was dead and gone. If Melinda wasn’t there she wouldn’t have anyone. She barely had Melinda but it was better than being an orphan. Hotch told her he was an orphan…maybe she could live with him.

But he might not like her anymore after finding out she murdered her mother. Megan didn’t think she had it in her anyway. She wasn’t sure if she even loved her mother. Melinda was selfish, petty, and greedy. But she loved her daughter in the only way she knew how to love. She just thought there was more to life than being a mother and she was looking for it.

Megan damn sure thought there was more to life than being Andrew and Melinda Kane’s daughter. Maybe being Hotch’s girlfriend might be a part of her life soon. She smiled, going upstairs with her rum. She went in her room, closed the door, and mixed the liquor with the Coke. She grabbed _Lady Chatterley’s Lover_ from her bookshelf and relaxed in bed.

It had been a good night and she wasn’t going to let anything ruin it. She had a great time and was now going to end her night with a great book. Usually not looking forward to school, Megan couldn’t wait until Monday. She wanted to see Hotch again. As much as she didn’t want to believe she might have feelings for a boy it was altogether possible she had feelings for a boy.

***

  



End file.
